


Want

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: Kallus struggles voicing his desires. Zeb sees no problem waiting it out. But with a little prompting a cycle begins.





	Want

The cheap labelless liquor was almost gone between the two of them. Insomnia wasn’t such an awful thing when you could pass the small hours of the night betting with a friend.

 _Friend_. Even thinking the word gives Kallus shifty feelings in his gut.

“Pazaak!” Zeb shouts slamming his cards down on the table. The numbers are good Kallus knows but he pretends to check as Zeb stretches in his chair. His arms reach way above his head, pecs pulled taught. Zeb knows he could catch Kallus sneaking an appreciative glance at any time. But then… the real game would be over.

Zeb wants to see how far he can wind the ex-imperial up before Kallus blows his cool facade. He stretches his legs out under the table, knocking their knees together, nearly groping Kallus’s thighs. He reaches for the pot. Nothing of too much value, a few huttese coins, some amenities that were hard to come by when you're on the run, a couple of candy bars.

Then it comes. Unexpectedly, the suggestive line delivered with a forced tone. Zeb knows it’s meant to hide how shy Kallus really is, his uncertainty. And he feels guilty, but only for a moment. Zeb now has the power to make Kallus squirm and it’s delicious, watching the blush rise, eyes prickle, Kallus slumping in on himself, desperately trying to seem small.

Zeb pulls a few faces for dramatic effect. He was expecting something like this, so he’s not truly shocked. But the suggestion, weird tone aside, sounds too good to be true right now. Who knows, after something like that… he might even be able to get to sleep.

\-----------

Kallus has spent the past few hours trying to talk himself up to doing it. But now he realises that it's the most uncouth, least subtle, impeccably stupid thing he has ever said.

 _What was I thinking?_ Kallus’s mind churns his outlook changing with every strange expression that makes it’s way across Zeb’s shocked face. He can’t stop playing it over in his mind, Zeb reaching for the pot.

_We’d both have a better time if you let me suck your cock instead._

“Or not.” Kallus tries to backtrack.

“You…” Zeb begins before shaking his head. He takes a deep breath, exhales and pushes himself out of his seat and crosses the room. Kallus shrinks. This is it. Zeb will probably never speak to him again. Of all the things for him to suggest! Why had he picked that one?

Zeb pauses, leaning against the door frame. “Well, are you coming? Or was all that just talk?”

\------------

Zeb had confidently settled on his bunk while Kallus lingered in the doorway.

“Come over here with that mouth,” he beckons.

Kallus obeys, He’s the one that suggested this. He kneels between Zebs spread legs and watches him kneed at the growing bulge.

“Tell me something else you think we should be doing instead of betting our pocket lint.”

“Hmm…” Kallus mumbles against the inside of Zebs thigh. Zeb smells good and his warmth is calming.

\---------

Kallus is silent for a while and Zeb knows he’s psyching himself out, anticipating, deciding what to do and say.

“Enough of that.” Zeb demands grasping Kallus’s hair and pulling him away from where he is hiding his face. “No more deep thinking. What do you want?” He’s asking an easy question. Half to be sure, half to break Kallus out of his trance. It’s taken them so long to get to this point. He doesn't want to be cock blocked by Kallus’s rigid control again.

“You…” Kallus gasps, face red. “Your cock.”

“Alright then. Take it out.” Zeb says release ing his hold and spreading his legs a little wider. But Kallus is still hesitant.

“If you don’t want…” Zeb begins. He knows Kallus has had mixed feelings about their relationship from the beginning. He would never force something that just isn’t happening naturally.

“I DO Want” Kallus cuts him off and everything that follows is like a dam breaking. It seems surreal, as if the more Kallus adds the further away he becomes “I want your cock, in my mouth, down my throat, choking me. I want you to fuck my mouth until you come _I want to taste it, I want it on my face, I want your hands in my hair like they were a minute ago. Zeb, Zeb?_

Zeb can hear the blood in his ears. He’s transfixed by the voice and the wetness that lingers in the corners of Kallus’s small red mouth. He feels both tongue and teeth on his fingers. 

“Zeb? Zeb?!” Kallus’s desparate voice calls him back to reality. “I can’t get your pants open.” Kallus’s mouth is downturned and pouty. Of course there would be this kind of hitch in the plan.

Kallus’s small blunt finger nails can’t force the fastening open. Zeb chuckles.

“All this way, just to be stopped by a zipper.”

“That is not a normal zipper.” Kallus responds spitefully.

“At least I know my junk is safe from your greedy little mouth.” Zeb adds pulling out his cock and giving it a stroke. “Well, some of the time any way.” He grips Kallus’s chin and smears a drop of pre come over his panting redened lips. Kallus playfully bites Zeb's thumb and presses a kiss to his palm before shoving Zeb’s hands aside.

\------------

Kallus isn’t quite sure how he made it here,  But he does know that he loves the feeling of Zeb’s strong, quivering thighs. He loves that as the pleasure racks his partner's body, he is the epicenter of the earthquake.

He had spent some time teasing and exploring Zeb’s member. Kallus had licked and suckled gently on the tip and around the base while fondling Zeb’s balls. He had mapped out every protruding vein and crease until Zeb was cursing in at least three languages that Kallus couldn’t understand.

Now all that was over and he focused solely on trying to establish a breathing rythm around the huge cock currently pounding his throat. His hands are gripping Zeb’s hips trying to anticipate the pace that becomes more and more erratic. Zeb is close, and Kallus can feel his own cock, beyond hard, where it is still trapped in his pants.

Suddenly, Zeb, gripping his hair, pulls him off.

“Get up here.” He gasps.

Kallus obeys and straddles him as Zeb reaches to grasp both their cocks in one large hand. Breathing heavily in Zeb's ear Kallus struggles to resist the urge to bounce. Zeb wraps his other arm firmly around Kallus’s waist and begins to finish them off. Zeb bursts first with a roar, and proceeds to use his come to better slick Kallus’s aching cock. His own member twitches as Kallus’s hips jerk against his grip. He’s going to come. And then he’s going to lick Zebs fingers clean. And then if Zeb will let him he’s going to lick every trace of come away from Zeb’s oversensitized cock.

“This is for being such a good, tight, wet, little mouth.” Zeb whispers, trying to rile him up. “Did I fuck the words right out of you?”

“N…” Kallus begins but his orgasm hits him hard.

“Looks like I did.” Zeb chuckles. Kallus is slumped against his chest, blissful. He feels the sticky mess between their two bodies and remembers his plan. Zeb offers his hand willingly and Kallus lavishes each digit slowly, trying to give Zeb more time to recover before he slides down and worships his now softened cock.

“Whoa! Whoa… again?” Zeb asks startled when the shock wakes him from the post orgasmic trance.

“I thought I’d just clean you up, but if you want.” This time Zeb seems uncertain, but his cock jumps at the thought. Kallus smiles the mess on his face still glistening. “No deep thinking.” he recites “What do you want?”

_So much for sleep._

“You.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr @brorifles I make art!


End file.
